An internal combustion engine equipped with a turbocharger is known in which a plurality of exhaust valves are provided per cylinder. In the aforementioned internal combustion engine, only exhaust gas from one of the exhaust valves of each cylinder flows into a turbocharger (turbine), and exhaust gas from another exhaust valve is not allowed to flow into the turbocharger (for example, see Patent Literature 1).